In Just One day
by andnoneforgretchenweiners
Summary: "All she's missing are the rattling chains and blood and then we'll have ourselves a demon spirit." rated M for cursing you perverts!


A/N: this a little something i came up with during my writers block for uchiha revived.

~~~i do not own naruto~~~~

_'anything like this is sasuke's thoughts'_

* * *

"Come on...just _do_ it".

"I told you already. I made plans."

"Naruto, I never ask for anything."

"…!?…..Hey! I always ask for favors and you never do it!"

"But you manage right?"

"Then YOU manage!"

"Naruto, just once, I am asking YOU for a favor."

"But why me?"

"Your the only substitute Tsunade will accept for the mission."

"But I told you already, I made a promise, its not my ninja way to brake a promise!"

"Naruto if I go, all hell will brake loose and I'll end up in jail."

"Come on teme, she isn't _that_ bad."

"Naruto. She stuck her hand _in my pants_ and tried to jerk me in front of her servants."

"And thats bad because?"

"naruto. If this bitch puts her hand on my dick, I will cut it off."

"Your dick!? I know she's raunchy but you could just clean it off after Sasuke!"

"Naruto her hand! I will slice each finger off, one by one, and as I'm cutting each finger I'll tell her: Don't. Touch. My. Dick. Bitch. Five words. Five fingers, get it?"

"You won't really do that teme."

"But I'll punch her."

"_Okay,_ you WILL do that, but they won't send you to jail for it."

"She's the fire lords youngest daughter."

"Okay maybe a little jail time, but its nothing you can't handle."

"Naruto just once, take _this_ mission. I'm finally adapting and the people here in the village are starting to treat me with respect. If I go to jail now, four years would have gone to waste. Now I'm asking you one last time. Will you take the mission?"

Sasuke knew that after hearing that, Naruto would not refuse. What an idiot, throw some guilt and he'll swallow it like ramen. Sasuke _would_ feel bad but its his own fault for being so gullible.

"….Sheesh Sasuke, how can I say no to that?"

_'I love it when I'm right.'_

"So you'll do it?"

Naruto pouted but then smiled, reassuring Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto."

"One condition!"

"What."

_'This mother fucker has the audacity to add a condition? Maybe he's not so stupid after all.'_

"Sakura."

_'Shit' _

"What about her?"

"She was really looking forward to the festival but she has no one to go with. Can you go with her? You know, just play some games buy her dinner and keep her company."

"Sakura? Aren't you in love with her? Why would you want me to take her out?"

"Heres the thing. Tell her I sent you and then just act your usual perky self. She'll never get over you until she kind of realizes your a bastard. So if you take her out and _show_ her you guys aren't meant to be, maybe I can finally have a shot. Plus knowing that I sent you, she'll think I'm over her and THEN she'll want me. You know how it goes. Once its gone its irresistable to girls."

"So your saying take her out and treat her like shit so she can like you? No problem."

"Don't go and punch her Sasuke!"

"I won't. Like you said, I'll act my cheerful self".

"Awesome! So when's the mission?"

"Oh. thats right. You need to be in Tsunade's office in an hour ready to go."

"WHAT!?"

"Sorry. I couldn't get a hold of you until now. Hurry, You know how Tsunade gets when your late."

"But she's expecting you so how can she be mad at me, when your the one that was suppose to show up."

"No. She's expecting _you_."

"Did you already tell her that I was gonna take over without even asking me!?"

"I knew my charm would work on you."

Bastard! Thanks a lot, I have nothing ready I'm going to be late blah blah blah, Sasuke didn't even bother listening to the rest of the bullshit. But he zoned back in when Naruto asked him another question.

"All right! So you'll do me that favor?"

"What? oh, yea."

"Thanks! Please let her know _before_ you pick up Sakura so she doesn't think I ditched her."

And off he went almost in a yellow flash, leaving Sasuke to think maybe he should of payed attention because now he has no idea who it is he has to tell that naruto left. Whatever, who ever it is will get over it once naruto gets back and explains what happened. No one can stay mad at Naruto for long. And off Sasuke went to go about his business.

Since his return Sasuke actually adjusted quite easily. The inheritance of his clan cradled him into the home he has now. Plus he sold the land of the Uchiha to Konoha to make new training grounds. Making him one of the wealthiest shinobi in the village. the only part left in the land was a memorabilia stone in which every clan member name is carved in. The stone obsidian and the uchiha crest on each side in the middle.

People would ask him if he felt guilt or sadness when he decided to sell of the land. But in all honesty he felt nothing. He was hoping that when he visited the stone, some feeling or emotion would set off like running water, but nothing. Just the usual emptiness he felt everyday.

Some people even had the audacity to ask if this was what Itachi wanted. In which most cases Sasuke would usually ignore said person and walk right past them. Only one instance did he ever answer and that was with Naruto.

"Itachi wouldn't care. In fact he would approve. Why would he want me to live in such a desolate place filled with dried blood and dust? I don't want to erase the uchiha by selling the land either Naruto. On the contrary when I decide to rebuild it, I want it built in a land thats lively and not filled with so much history. In the years to come if my people continue to remember what the elders did, that little seed of hate will grow and with time it will expand. I'm starting over is all, not sweeping it under."

Naruto had smiled brightly and just for a second Sasuke felt the happiness too. But it faded by the end of the day. Returning to the emptiness he always felt. Later Naruto would tease about who would he pick to 'restart' his clan. Joking about Ino or Tenten. It was annoying, but Naruto finally stopped when Sasuke bluntly warned him.

"If you talk about this subject again, I'm going to fuck Sakura until she births quints."

Since then naruto has never brought the subject up.

But what Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke will never touch her in such way. Sakura was beautiful and he knew it. Sakura was strong and he knew that too. but sakura's genes were pink. Uchiha and pink? Fuck no, those two words so close together even sound disgusting, imagine the offspring?

Fuck. No.

Poor Sakura, stuck as a sister. Annoying, pink but caring and sincere sister. Funny enough his favorite times are actually when he's with both the losers. Naruto shouting, sakura throwing punches and sasuke sitting and enjoying the show. But when he's alone with sakura, its too much to bear. clingy and flirty and just plain desperate for attention.

Fuck. Why is he going to take her out again? oh thats right, he doesn't want to be raped by an over pretentious slutty whale. I hope naruto doesn't forget condoms.

Walking out of his home and locking the door Sasuke turns around and heads to Sakura's apartment. The streets are actually quiet empty; the villagers must all be at the festival he thought idly.

Walking over a bridge Sasuke comes across an anomaly, the anomaly named Hyuga Hinata. She's standing at the middle of the bridge looking over and at the water. Sasuke dubbed her the anomaly one day because she literally is rarely seen. Since the war and the death of Neji, Hinata focused in changing her clan and such nonsense that he can't really recall. Only bits and pieces of what Naruto has told him but none the less, the girl seemed more like a rumor than a person.

But hinata would at least present herself in certain times. Celebrations. Thats it. Even then he thought, which was even weirder, she never talked and if she did it was barely above a whisper.

Sometimes when the girls were drinking they referred to her as the Ghost of Konoha. Even now as he looks at her standing there she looks ghostly. Clad in a pale lavender summer kimono, her black hair long and straight with a pale face and pale eyes. All she's missing are rattling chains and blood and we have ourselves a demon spirit. It startled Sasuke when _it_ moved. Slightly jumping away from her as she turned around to look at him.

Hinata stared at him and once she realized her gaze had connected too long with his, she shied away by brushing some hair behind her ear and looking down to her left. Thats when sasuke noticed. He noticed that she was indeed _not_ a ghost because her blush was evidence enough to show that there was blood coursing through her body. Or maybe thats what she wants us to think? maybe she really is a demon in disguise and is just waiting for the perfect time to attack.

A whisper in the air brought him back from his imagination. Sasuke looked around to see if he could hear the whisper again. It wasn't until Hinata cleared her throat that he realized, _she_ was the whisper.

"D'you say something?"

"Ah. I apologized."

"For what?"

"For startling you."

"Hn."

Hinata turned back around and continued to stare at the water. Sasuke on the other hand was in no hurry and his interest was peaked. It wasn't every day you came across the ghost of Konoha.

"You know people in town say your a ghost."

"What?"

She turned around to face him again. Her eyes narrowed and eyebrows wrung together almost as if she's annoyed. At first sasuke was confused never seeing any emotion on the girls face other than a slim line on her lips or a quiet smile you could barely see.

_'So she is human.'_

"They say your a ghost."

"W-Why would they say that?"

"Seriously? Look at you. Your practically translucent."

Hinata blushed embarrassingly and looked down at her clothing, looking frantically at herself. Finally giving up in not seeing what Sasuke sees, she looked up at him with a face that said 'what are you talking about?' and before Sasuke could continue, she voiced out a response quickly.

"But I'm wearing a k-kimono and the material is dense. You can't see me underneath!"

_'No wonder she's acting like that.'_

"Tch. I'm not saying I could see your body idiot. I'm saying you look so pale people think your a walking ghost."

"oh."

Theres that blush again. Embarrassed that she took what he said literally. Sasuke chuckled, in which both looked at each other startled. Sasuke laugh? That never happens. Ever. Even Naruto will say your full of shit and he believes anything. The earlier conversation in the morning was enough proof of that.

Sasuke shook his head and turned walking away a little too quickly but stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice again.

"Do you really think this looks bad?"

Turning around, he stopped and stared at her not sure if he should even respond since he's too freaked out about laughing. He gulps hoping to center himself again and just nods.

"W-What should I change?"

_'what should she change? what the fuck does that mean?'_

Hinata getting the hint that he was lost, clarified.

"Should I change my k-kimono, I mean, does it really look bad? Or maybe my hair? Do you think make up will make me look more like a normal girl?"

She was desperate. Not caring that she was asking such questions to Sasuke fucking Uchiha. He blinked a couple of times registering what she said and decided to give her a look over to see what she really needs to change.

Starting at the top with her hair, he noticed it shined brightly with the sun setting behind her. Lowering his stare and following the line of her face and neck he reached her bust size, which shockingly enough and never noticed, ample. Following down to her waist and how it curved in making a nice hour glass, then curved out shaping wide hips.

_'what the fuck?'_

His gaze hit the floor reanalyzing every detail he so scrutinizingly stared at, Sasuke moved it back slowly retracing his steps making sure that what he saw the first time was real. And not just his imagination or a genjutsu even. Stopping at her face, the once pale skin he thought was white and starchy now looked creamy and soft to the touch. When the looking was done he returned his eyes to hers, seeing for the first time that her eyes, in fact, are not just white but pearly purple.

What should she change he asked himself? Nothing. Hyuga Hinata looked impeccable. So much so he doesn't even understand why people even made fun of her. Compared to the lot Hinata is ethereal.

But he stood quiet not ever giving her an answer. Just stared at her in wonder until Hinata had enough of the freak show he made her feel like. Looking down and to the left again, not blushing mind you, but annoyed, she snapped Sasuke out of the trance she spelled him into.

"I take it everything should be changed. Then so be it!"

Hinata turned and walked away. Away from the bridge. Away from sasuke and it wasn't until he heard some fireworks in the distance that he realized the sun had set already and night had begun. And it wasn't until that exact moment he realized, he was late to pick up Sakura. oh well.

Reaching Sakura's apartment about an hour later, Sasuke didn't even get to knock before bubble gum opened it.

"Sasuke! There you are I was worried!"

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Lets go."

Sakura winced and nodded her head. He noticed she too sported a summer kimono but instead of the pale lavender, it was magenta and her obi the color green. Maybe she dressed in the dark he thought.

"Ne…Sasuke? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, just hungry is all. You?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head gleefully.

"Can we go eat sushi?"

"No."

"Oh! I thought you like sushi."

"Not today."

"How bout bbq?"

"Look naruto asked me to take you out, treat you to dinner, play some games at the festival then take you home. I'm going out of my way to do him the favor for you, so _I'm_ going to decide what food, what games and what time this whole thing will end. Got it?"

"N-Naruto told you? But why I thought he-"

"Likes you? Not anymore, he said he got over it but still wants you to be happy. So he asked me to at least try and hang out with you and see what we both can get out of it."

_'Lets see if this idiot is right about the whole once-its-gone bullshit is really true.'_

"Really? He said that?"

Sakura looked sad, shockingly enough to Sasuke. Ignoring Sakura's depressed mood, Sasuke looked up ahead and saw there was an onigiri stand that would serve as their dinner. Gesturing sakura to walk towards the stand, Sasuke ordered about ten of them and some drinks. They found an empty table and sat, Sakura not saying one word. She was too deep in her thoughts to even care that Sasuke just ordered ten tomato paste filled onigiri. She finally decided to speak once Sasuke had already ate three.

"He's really over me?"

"In a way."

"Tell me."

Sasuke took a long swig of the water and stared at Sakura unmoved by her desperation.

"Look, Sakura, you need to understand, I'm not interested in you. I'm only doing this as a favor. If you don't wake up, Naruto is going to find another girl to love."

"But-"

"Nope. There is no hope for you and I."

"Sasu-"

"Because your genes. I don't like your pink hair and before you say you can dye it. thats not the problem. The problem is that if for some fucking reason we have offspring, I don't want the new generation of Uchiha to sport pink hair. Sorry, thats the truth. The funny thing though, Naruto thinks your perfect but now he's going to find someone else to admire and lavish with his idiocy and leave you behind. That is unless you decide differently."

"I don't know if I could love Naruto like that."

"Thats not my problem and soon not Naruto's either but he'll be fine. I hear Ino has the hots for him ever since that mission they took together. Rumor is they got a little more, how should I say, _comfortable_ with each other."

Sakura widened her eyes at the thought of Naruto and Ino. The thought of Ino touching him. Holding him. Kissing him. Suddenly a flare of jealousy hit her like a ton of bricks. The fuck is Ino doing messing around with Naruto!? Why would he pick her of all people. Not even that. No one can be good enough. He may be loud but his heart is huge. Always making people laugh. Always so caring. He even carried her to the hospital that day she passed out from over exerting herself. Now all of that is gone? She looks up at Sasuke and realizes he's right. If he doesn't like her pink hair than he can go get some dumb blonde to suck his dick instead. She now has to make sure her dumb blonde doesn't fuck with anyone else.

they finished their dinner and stood up to leave, sakura feeling astonishingly much better.

"Sasuke, thank you."

"hn."

Sakura stayed silent for a while contemplating on what to say to Naruto when she sees him. Looking around seeing all the couples playing games and eating she decided she's had enough.

"Well, since I'm kinda over this date I think we can call it a night."

"What? no games."

"Games are for couples, I'll wait till Naruto comes back."

she winked at Sasuke and smiled.

'_Well, I'll be damned. That idiot was right.'_

Turning around to leave sakura stops dead in her tracks when she spots an familiar face. Her face was the only thing familiar, everything else not so much.

"Oh my god! Is that? Is it really!?"

Sasuke looks at Sakura. She's looking up ahead at someone like a deer caught in head lights. interested, he decides to follow the direction in which she's looking.

_'….what…. the fuck?'_

He rubs his eyes hard trying to reboot his optic nerve and see if what he's looking at is real.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen her dress like that. EVER. She looks amazing!"

Sasuke stood quiet, ignoring Sakura and watching Hinata walk slowly towards them with a small but pleased smile. Dark blue kimono and a blood red obi. No longer was her chest covered, it was out and about shaped with a plunging v neckline; something similar to Tsunade's top. Her hair was loosely braided and draped down her right shoulder with small red flowers laced into it. Powdered face, rosy cheeks and light pale pink lipstick, making her lips fuller and sweeter to the eye.

Once she reached the two, Hinata bowed respectfully not realizing she was exposing more of her breasts to Sasuke's eye.

"Good evening Sakura-san, Sasuke-san. How are you enjoying yourselves tonight at the festival?"

"Hi-Hi-Hinata you look….amazing! Oh my god!"

Hinata blushed making the make up she wore on her cheeks disappear behind her very natural deep blush.

"T-Thank you Sakura-san. My sister, she helped me dress."

_That explains why her boobs are out.'_

Hanabi has gained a reputation of being the most daring dresser of Konoha. Wearing skimpy outfits and claiming that it helps her move easier when she's fighting. Yea right, the girl is a man eater.

"Well do you have a date? Is that why your dressed up?"

"A-Ah not really a date but I was suppose to meet Naruto tonight. He had promised to join me in tonight's festivities but I haven't seen him anywhere."

_'Fuck.'_

"Naruto? Hey Sasuke didn't you mention something about Naruto leaving on a mission?"

Sasuke stood quiet, still trying to figure out how in the hell Hinata managed to gather the courage to walk out in that kimono.

"S-Sasuke-san is this true? d-did Naruto-kun leave on a mission?"

"hn."

"I see. Then I guess I'll take my leave. Excuse me."

Sasuke doesn't know why he stopped her but something in his head snapped and said don't let her go idiot!

"Wait. Hinata."

Both girls turned to look at him incredulously. Hinata stood their quietly waiting for a response but nothing was coming out of Sasuke's mouth. Sakura too stared at Sasuke waiting to see what he would say and when she got inpatient she elbowed his ribs, hard.

_'agh fuck!' _

"why the fuck did you elbow me!?"

"Hinata-chan is waiting Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-san is there something you want to tell me?"

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Just call me Sasuke from now on. I don't need any honorifics, in fact it offends me when people do."

"oh, I see. Well if thats all I'll take my leave finally."

"And its my fault."

"What is?" Both Sakura and Hinata said simultaneously.

Sasuke glared at Sakura but she returned it back. Not caring that this wasn't any of her fucking business. Sasuke gave up trying to mentally kick her out and looked at Hinata again to continue what he was saying.

"I asked Naruto to take on my mission. He had asked me to let someone know that he wasn't going to be able to make it to the festival but because I wasn't paying attention I didn't know who it was. Im guessing now that person is you."

"oh."

_'Is 'oh' all she knows how to say?'_

Everyone in the group shared an awkward silence until Sakura had enough.

"Since its your fault Sasuke, why don't you accompany Hinata at the festival. She got all dressed up and for what, to go back home? I don't think so."

Sasuke contemplated what Sakura said. He looked up at hinata and her eyes were looking everywhere except them and for one second when their eyes connected Hinata blushed lightly. At that moment sasuke decided.

"Lets go."

"Ah. Okay."

"Well I guess this is my queue to leave, you guys have fun!"

Sakura walked away from them almost skipping.

"What is it that you want to do?"

"I saw a g-game I would like to try, its at the other end of the festival grounds."

"All right."

Hinata shared a small smile and began walking in the direction of the game. Sasuke stayed near her and couldn't help but look at her. She looked so elegant and dare he say sexy and not that sexy trashy bullshit either. Hinata looked really good, so good everyone was finally noticing. the men of Konoha were finally noticing.

Guys were taking double takes, running into carts and even whistling. Hinata ignored it all but Sasuke couldn't. Just when he thought he was about to explode kill everyone with a dick and take Hinata to an old lady store, some drunk idiot stopped in front of her and didn't let her continue walking. Things were about to get interesting.

"Sir p-please move."

"Aw come on baby, don't you wanna have a good time with me?"

"She said move."

Sasuke activated his sharingan and pulled her close to him as he moved to block her from his view, but to his surprise Hinata spun around and confronted the pervert.

"Please Sasuke, I can take care of myself. I wouldn't want your reputation to be tarnished because of a simpleton. Now sir, please let us be and go on about your business."

"Feisty eh, don't worry thats how I like them. The more stubborn the better it is to brake."

The man stretched his arm out reaching to touch Hinata's hair and within a flash he was on the floor and hinata standing over him, byakugan activated and her palms glowing with blue chakra.

"Sir if you dare to touch me, I will sever your arm. Will you let us be?"

"YES YES YES IM SORRY! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sasuke smirked at this little mouse that packed a punch. why is it that he never knew any of this? Does anyone know who she really is? Maybe only Naruto does, but he rarely mentions the girl. The two kept on walking quietly. After that display no man dared to cross their paths again, much to Sasuke's pleasure. He was so overjoyed he never really registered that Hinata had made him feel jealousy for the first time.

"That was entertaining."

"Huh?"

"I said that was entertaining, more so than seeing Naruto get punched by Sakura all the time."

Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto and looked down to the ground hoping Sasuke didn't notice, but he did.

"You like him?"

"The pervert!?"

"What? No. Naruto."

"Oh!….. no, not anymore at least."

Sasuke is not one to pry but he wants to know more. The once ghostly Hinata returned from the dead lively, sexy, strong and interesting. This is probably a once in a life time opportunity that he can't let pass. To find out more about her before she decided to turn back into a spirit.

"So are you going to tell me about it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"Thats it?"

"thats it."

"Well I've never told anyone."

"And I won't speak a word about this to anyone."

"Not even to Sakura-san?"

"Does it look like I'm the type to gossip over a cup of coffee with Sakura?"

Hinata giggled at the thought. THE Uchiha Sasuke gossiping about the latest news with the girls. Now that would be a sight to see. Unaware, Sasuke stared at her, thinking how attractive her laugh is. When she looked up at him and smiled his heart skipped a beat.

"Well since you put it that way sasuke-kun I guess your right and maybe its about time i get this off my chest."

_'Maybe the kimono too. Wait….focus idiot. Wait, did she just say Sasuke-kun?' _

"Um I guess it all started after the w-war ended and we all came back. It was after N-Neji nii-san's funeral that Naruto-kun finally gave me an answer."

"An answer to what?"

"During the attack from pain, I stood up against him when Naruto was pinned down and before he delivered a finishing blow i confessed to naruto."

"You stood up….against pain?"

"I understand what you may be thinking. I'm an idiot, I could never have the strength to fight against someone like that. But Naruto-kun would of done the same for anyone. Even if he knew it was certain death he would fight until his last breath. Thats why I interfered. In the end if it wasn't for Sakura-san, I probably would have been dead."

"So, what did Naruto say?"

"He had told me that day that he doesn't know yet how he truly feels about me but would like to get to know me better anyway and maybe with time he could reciprocate the feelings. Throughout the years, even though I was never out he would visit me and keep me company. Sometimes we would go on lunches and other times we would just walk around Konoha at night when I had free time."

"So you two were practically dating?"

_'That mother fucker had her hidden all this time?'_

"N-No not like that, it was more of building our friendship. Nothing like a kiss ever happened. The most intimate we got was holding hands one night and thats it."

"So then what kept you so busy at the compound?"

"Neji, he always wished for change. For the separation of the house to be demolished and we all become one family. After the war and his death i became determined to take my rightful position as the Hyuga heiress. Training, studying, meeting political figures, solving problems and such. Life as a clan head is time consuming and draining. Only when Naruto visited was I at peace."

"It sounds like you still love him."

_'The bastard. He's pining over Sakura when he has Hinata here. What a fucking idiot.'_

"I do of course but its more platonic now. Actually when he finally told me last week that his heart will always be with Sakura, it was the final push I needed to give him up. He came up with the idea of going to this festival together as friends. I thought since he never showed up he was silently telling me that our friendship, he didn't want either. Im glad you informed me of the truth."

_'Im glad he's not here to see her like this. Most likely he would change his mind about the just friends bullshit.'_

"So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what are your plans?"

"I'm not sure really, it all depends."

"On what?"

"After I was initiated into the position of clan head-"

"Wait your already clan leader?"

"Well not anymore."

"But you just said-"

"If you were to let me finish I could explain."

"Tch."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away slightly embarrassed for cutting her off because of his impatience. He felt like a little kid being chastised by his mother. Hinata just smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him. It shocked him how comforting that single gesture made him feel.

"How about we skip the games and find somewhere nice to relax and finish this conversation. My feet hurt a bit and I would like to sit down."

Sasuke nodded his head and lead her away from the crowd. The two left the festival grounds and found a wooden bench on top of a hill, over looking the festivities. They sat down with a comfortable gap between them, even though Sasuke would have preferred if she was closer.

"I became clan head just last year and last week I was impeached and removed from my status."

"W-What?"

"I know how it sounds but it was what I wanted. You see the reason Naruto probably didn't tell you about us is because it wasn't allowed. Myself being an heiress couldn't possibly fall in love with an outsider. Even though everyone knew my feeling towards him, even my father, I could have never hoped for a life with Naruto."

"So you had yourself removed and then Naruto dumps you?"

"No, not exactly. During the year assigned as clan head, I managed to turn the house upside down and abolish the whole hierarchy. The Hyuga compound, as of last week, is now officially a democratic system. Both branch and main, or should I say, all Hyuga family members will now be able to vote a leader into position and unless deemed unworthy, such elected will lead until their dying breath."

"You actually did it."

"Yes and since I was no longer heiress I thought that maybe Naruto-kun and I could finally further our relationship."

"And thats when he told you he couldn't be with you."

"Yes, he didn't want to keep me with the idea that we could actually be in a relationship but he didn't want to loose the friendship we've established over the years either."

"What a selfish prick."

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"What? It's the truth, he leads you on for what, close to four years. Then when your finally able to commit he backs down and says lets stay friends? Fuck him. You should tell him to go suck a fat cock."

"He never had bad intention! Besides I could never tell him such a thing either."

"Whatever, the good thing is your now free to choose as you please."

_'Thank god she won't be stuck with that idiot.'_

"No I'm not."

Sasuke turned and looked at her. She was frowning. His stomach dropped and Sasuke didn't know whether to tell a joke or tickle her for that frown to go away.

"When the elders found out that Naruto-kun had turned me down, they acted quickly, locking me into an arranged marriage with the fire lords oldest son."

"Wait. THE fire lord. The one that birthed five miniature whales as children?"

Hinata smiled at the comment not facing Sasuke.

"I heard he's kind."

"You know he's fat right."

"Then that means he's a jolly man."

Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled hoping it would disguise the sadness in her eyes. But when one is born with the gift of the sharingan, something like that is futile.

"I don't believe your smile."

"Me either."

"Theres nothing you could do about it?"

"Unfortunately no. A treaty in which the hyuga family can establish a house in the fire lords city was created. Its to benefit those past branch family members that do not wish to live here any longer. My hand in marriage is a condition. If I deny the son of the fire lord many people will lose the hope in which they had placed in that city. As former clan head I cannot do that to them. I cannot kill that hope and dream."

"It seems to me that your happiness is never an option for you."

"Sadly your right. That is how its always been and always will be."

Before Sasuke could respond fire works began to sprout from the festival. Each light painting Hinata a different color. Each color representing the different sides he saw in her today. As Hinata looked at the show with a smile, Sasuke couldn't help but think how peaceful she seemed. After the show was over and cheering settled, Hinata stood up.

"Sasuke-kun, the time is late. Thank you for keeping me c-company tonight."

"I'll walk you home."

"No. Thats all right. Soon I won't be able to enjoy these small walks, so I would like to take advantage of them now. Goodbye Sasuke-kun."

With that said Hinata bowed carefully, smiling one last time for Sasuke and walked away. Much like earlier but just felt heavier than before. Watching her form disappear in the woods, he couldn't help but wonder if that was the last time he would ever see her. If that was the last time he would ever hear his name end with a -kun and sound so right. His heart became erratic and anger surged through so quickly he didn't even recognize the feeling. It's been so long since he's felt anything and in one day hinata had managed to make him feel everything.

He sat there the entire night, going through every word, every motion and everything Hinata did. From her ghostly self to a beautiful kunoichi and a woman stuck in a world that will never give her happiness. Something within Sasuke clicked. Hinata sparked his mind and made him feel human again, was he to just let her go so easily?

The sun began to stretch out from behind the mountain of the five kage's and like a signal in a race Sasuke stood up and began to ran. Sprinting through the forest, passing everyone like a bat out of hell. He arrived at the Hyuga compound in five minutes flat. A trip that would take at least an hour walking.

_'Why the hell did I let her walk alone yesterday?'_

The guards tried to stop him at the gate but it was useless. He pushed his way through, activated his sharingan and found the Hyuga he so wanted to speak to. Bursting through the door Sasuke paced to the middle of the room and kneeled.

"Hyuga Hiashi."

"Uchiha-san, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Hyuga Hinata _will_ be my bride."

And for the first time in a really long time Uchiha Sasuke looked up and smiled.

**THE END**

bye!

p.s. for those who are waiting, i promise i will try and finish the chapter for uchiha revived asap, cross my heart and hope my fingers will fall off, shrivel up and dry if i don't.


End file.
